Nothing Compares
by SecretlySeverus
Summary: There was silence in the Hall, save for the soft sound of breathing between the two dancers, as no one wanted to interrupt such a solemn moment......the crowd was mesmerized by the soft lyrics in the background as the two became one…
1. What!

Credit for the idea behind this story goes entirely to my roommate, Starmaster. In continuation with our bet to see who could update/post a story faster, I asked her for an idea for a story, and she replied with this:

Starmaster: "how about Snape ordered by Dumbledore, for reasons that make perfect sense to Dumbledore, to work with Hermione on preparations for something not snapish like a dance, graduation, or something where they have to spend lots of time together doing something Snape detests. Hermione could be head girl and that could be why it has to be her he works with."

Although I've won our "bet" by updating before she has, I encourage everyone to read her story The Color of Night, and leave her a review. It's not HP but it is excellent and well thought out.

----------------

Disclaimer(applies to all chapters): If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be rich and living in England with more money than the Queen herself, and I wouldn't be a poor college student writing fanfiction as a means of procrastinating the large workload sitting beside me. Aka: I don't own anything HP related… yet ;-)

Also: I was inspired to write by all the WONDERFUL and INCREDIBLE authors out there whose work is awesome and greatly surpasses my pitiful attempts at fiction. I would like to thank Anne and Abby, Rilla, Corazon, Azreal, Anna, Shiv, Teshara, Ramos, Quillusion, and dozens of other amazing authors I could continue to name, for all your inspiration J If you haven't read their works, please do so before reading any further. Any similarities to other stories is COMPLETELY unintentional, and I would ask that you please send me an e-mail if you think I've used something without giving due credit, so that I may fix that =)

Also thanks to Fiona, Lulo3, Renegade Seraph, and Starmaster for their entirely over-generous reviews for my first story J They are also a large reason I felt inspired to continue…

And without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone was in the Great Hall when it happened.

The Slytherins were glaring around at anyone foolish enough to look their way, while Draco Malfoy and his cronies were charming spit balls and bits of soggy toast to fly and hit members of the other houses.

The Hufflepuffs were chatting excitedly amongst themselves, trying to guess who the new seeker would be this season while glancing around every so often confused, as something wet and soggy pelted them on the head.

The Ravenclaws, ever the attentive ones, were watching the Slytherins with the spit balls and muttering counter-charms that made the spit balls fly back onto Crabbe and Goyle (who couldn't figure out why their charms were back-firing).

And the Gryffindors were generally oblivious to the rest of the Hall. Half the boys of the House were discussing new Quiddich strategies to use against the new Hufflepuff seeker. The other half of the boys were trying to strike up a conversation with the girl sitting closest to them. The Halloween Ball was only a little over two months away, and no one wanted to go without a date.

The girls of Gryffindor were sharing beauty tips and whispering about where they were going to buy their dresses from during the next Hogsmeade weekend. All the girls with one exception. Hermione Granger was sitting between her two best friends, steadily ignoring their Quiddich prattle, and ignoring all attempts the other boys made to talk to her, choosing instead to mentally make up a study plan that would be the most effective for the upcoming NEWTS.

It was the first day of their 7th year, and Hermione was determined to make it her best yet. Looking around her, she gave a small sigh as she realized that she and her friends were all grown up. It seemed like only yesterday they were timid first years waiting at Platform 9 ¾.

"Hey! What the bloody hell was that for?!" Ron yelled as Harry threw some bits of egg in his hair, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"For being a prat" Harry replied, "it doesn't matter if the new Hufflepuff seeker is one of the hot 7th years, we're going to beat them anyways."

They continued, but Hermione's thoughts drowned them out. _Well,_ Hermione smiled ruefully, _they've grown up physically if not mentally_.

She herself had grown up quite a bit over the summer. At first she'd been a bit concerned about her blossoming body when her Mum had taken her shopping for some 'necessary things.'

Then when she had blushed at the new lacy bras and knickers her mother had insisted on getting for her, and vehemently objected to wearing anything that accentuated her new figure, her Mum had said quite clearly "Nonsense dear, real women have curves, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

And when she had stepped on to the Hogwarts Express for the first time on the way back to Hogwarts for her 7th year and every male jaw on the train had dropped to the floor: she knew her Mum had been right.

The male euphoria over Hermione's figure was short-lived, however, as soon as all the boys realized that she was indeed still more interested in books and research than Quiddich. As if suddenly developing a figure was going to turn a girl into a brainless sports fan, Hermione snorted quietly to herself.

Not that it mattered, as everyone was talking too loudly to have noticed her. They were all engrossed in talks of Quiddich and the Halloween Ball, while Hermione waited patiently for the Headmaster to give them some last minute announcements. Among them would be this years Head Boy and Head Girl, and she was dying to know who made Head Boy.

As if reading her thoughts (which was always a possibility) the Headmaster stood up and motioned for silence. The Hall quieted immediately, except for new excited whispers over who would be the Head Girl and Boy.

"Welcome, welcome" the Headmaster's voice rang out clearly into the Hall. "I know you all are eager to begin your first classes but I'm afraid I'm going to make you all a bit late." Several relieved chuckles assured Dumbledore that starting classes late wasn't going to bother anyone.

"I trust you all got yourselves settled after last night's Sorting Feast, and now I have just a few more announcements to add to those I made last night." He paused for a moment to be sure he had everyone's undivided attention. "First, I would like to introduce you to this year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

There was murmuring in the crowd. Everyone had waited for this announcement at the Sorting Feast and when it didn't come, there was much speculation as to why. The door of the teachers entrance to the Great Hall opened, and a collective gasp went up from the female half of the student body as the new professor walked up to stand beside Dumbledore.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Professor Wysna Delppion. I have reviewed his lesson plans and I believe he will make a fine asset to our teaching staff. I expect you all to make him feel welcome" he concluded, looking out into the sea of girls who were looking a little too eager to make Professor Delppion feel welcome.

He was by far the most attractive man on the teaching staff, and debatably the most attractive Hogwarts had ever had. He stood about as tall as Professor Snape, although that was the only comparison you could make between the two. Where Snape was tall, dark, and greasy, Delppion was tall, dark, and handsome. He had light brown hair with thin streaks of blonde running in jagged lines all the way through it, and light brown, coffee coloured eyes to match. His hair was long, curling near the ends, and tied loosely behind his neck. He had just a hint of facial hair around his mouth and chin, giving him a sort of rugged appearance. His robe was short-sleeved, and the girls looked him over longingly as they noticed well-defined muscular and tanned arms. One could only imagine what the rest of him would look like.

There was a groan in the Hall as mutterings of "Lockhart," "pretty boy," and "Snape'll take 'em" could be heard coming from the boys.

"Now, I have just two more announcements to make before I dismiss you to your classes." The Headmaster's voice rang out once again. "As a special treat, I have decided that for this year's Halloween Ball, there will be a special performance, featuring one of Hogwarts Professors and one student."

Silence in the Hall as they all absorbed this information. Some were excited about the prospect of showing their talents in front of the rest of the students. Parvarti from Gryffindor, for example, had always thought she could imagine herself on stage. Others were apprehensive. They may respect their Headmaster, but they knew that sometimes he made odd decisions. And others still were terrified at the idea of performing anything in front of everyone at Hogwarts.

Just as the suspense was becoming unbearable, the Headmaster again began to speak. "A dance," he continued "between our very own Potions Master, Professor Snape, and this year's new Head Girl."

Where just a few moments ago, all the girls were secretly hoping that the owl carrying their Head Girls letter had gotten lost, and that they would hear the announcement today that they had indeed been chosen; the girls were now counting their blessings that they had not received that same letter.

"And now the announcement you've all been waiting for. This year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy" much cheering and whistling from Slytherin, "and this year's Head Girl is Hermione Granger."

The silence that followed this last announcement was tangible, and many horrified stares were being passed as the students looked first to Hermione, then to the Headmaster, and lastly to Professor Snape.

The Head Girl herself was staring into the abyss, as now hushed whispers of relief and sympathy could be heard.

Professor Snape, however, was silent. Deathly silent, and only the Slytherins noticed the raging fire building in the black eyes of their Head of House as he slowly turned and glared at the Headmaster.

----------------

"Absolutely NOT!" Snape roared, as he paced the length of the Headmasters office, his black robes whipping behind him as spun around at each end. "I can't believe you made a decision like this without consulting me."

"Now Severus," The Headmaster twinkled at him "it's really not the catastrophe you seem to think it is, and besides, we made the decision at the last staff meeting—which you did not attend. No one else volunteered so you were nominated. There were no objections."

The glare Snape sent him let him know that as soon as he found out who had nominated him, they would be short one teacher on the staff. "You know perfectly well why I wasn't at the last staff meeting, Albus" Snape hissed, subconsciously rubbing his left arm. "I simply refuse to lower myself to do this, you'll have to nominate someone else" he finished matter-of-factly. Snape's black eyes boring into the Headmaster's blue ones.

"Now I have heard enough!" Albus warned him. "You know I don't like to exert my authority in most matters" Snape snorted, earning him a glare from Dumbledore "but I am putting my foot down in this one. The nomination was placed, it was voted on and passed, the announcement was made, and now there is nothing more to be said about it. Now, I suggest you go back to your rooms and practice your dance moves." He smiled at Snape "Your lessons with Miss Granger begin Friday evening. Professor Delppion is most anxious to begin."

At this revelation Snape's eyes narrowed. "What does _he_ have to do with any of this?"

"He's teaching you and Miss Granger to dance, of course. He's very talented, so I hear, and we needed someone on neutral ground willing to work with the both of you. Don't worry Severus" he added, noticing the scowl on his Potion Master's expression "everything will be over before you know it, and things will all be back to normal."

_Except my reputation_ Snape thought sourly to himself, as he turned and slammed the door to the Headmasters office, effectively ending their conversation. He went down the moving staircase and headed towards the dungeons to brood. It was going to be a long year.

----------------

"What was he thinking!?" Demanded Harry, for the 14th time.

"Yea! Who does he think he is, carelessly ruining someone's life like this" agreed Ron. They had been going on like this in righteous indignation over the injustice done to their best friend for the past 30 minutes.

Once everyone had been dismissed from the Great Hall that morning after the awful announcement took place, the first day of classes had proved to be an effective means of distraction, and the Trio had been able to ignore the announcement like the horrible nightmare it was. Now that they were back in the common room, however, and had retired for the evening; it was becoming painfully obvious that the dance between Hermione and Snape was a frightening reality.

Hermione during all of this, had resignedly been staring off into the fire, her potions textbook forgotten by her feet. She loved her two best friends dearly, but their arguments wouldn't change the fact that she still had to go through with it.

"He's the Headmaster, Ron. That's who he thinks he is, and if he decides that I have to dance with Snape then he'll make that decision and it doesn't matter what I think about it."

"Well I don't know how you can be so calm about it" grumbled Ron, as he and Harry plopped onto the floor next to Hermione in front of the fire.

"I'm not" she replied "but as I don't have much say in the matter there's no use dwelling on it."

"Hmm, well I know something that might cheer you up" piped Ron.

"It had better be good mate, to make up for the shock of having to dance with Snape" chuckled Harry.

"Oh it is" Ron replied darkly. "Did you hear about what happened to the Malfoys over the summer?" Seeing the blank looks on his friends' faces he continued. "Apparently Lucius Malfoy did something to displease" he lowered his voice "He Who Must Not Be Named" he resumed speaking normally "and Malfoy's mother was killed as a result!"

Ignoring the horrified look on Hermione's face and the small gasp she emitted he continued. "Of course there's no proof of that, but Dad heard about it in the Ministry. The Dark Mark appeared over the house and Malfoy's mother was found dead in it." He laughed, "Seems like the git finally got what he deserved."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded "That's nothing to be happy about, you really should know better. Mrs. Malfoy may have been a very nice woman for all we know…" Hermione finished sadly. As much as she disliked Draco at times, she would never have wished something like this to happen.

Ron at least had the decency to look sheepish as he continued "Doesn't matter anyways, not like it did him any good. You'd have thought he would start being nicer to people now that he knows how they feel." He looked surreptitiously to Harry. Malfoy never had let up on Harry about the death of his parents.

"Well, maybe he will" Harry added softly.

"Oh no" Ron was quick to pick up. "If anything it's made him even more of a git. I heard that this morning he hexed a first year Slytherin! A _Slytherin_! For doing something stupid like breathing."

"Give him some time" Hermione reprimanded gently. "Perhaps he'll come around."

Ron looked skeptical, "Who cares if he comes around, he'll always be a git…"

"Anyways" Harry interrupted, trying to steer the conversation in another direction "we've got more important things to worry about. Like what to do about Hermione and Snape."

Hermione groaned, "ugh, thanks for reminding me."

As if on cue, a loud POP sounded from the fireplace and a scroll jumped out and landed at Hermione's feet. Giving her friends a quizzical look, she opened the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I'm sure you were most enthusiastic this morning when you were informed of the privilege you received to participate in the Dance at the Halloween Ball. Aside from teaching you DADA, I will also be responsible for teaching you the dance you will perform at the upcoming Ball._

_I have already made these same arrangements with Professor Snape, and I would be most appreciative if you would meet us in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at __7:00pm__, Friday evening after dinner._

_Dress comfortably!_

_Professor Wysna Delppion_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Who's it from Hermione?" Harry and Ron wanted to know. Smiling to herself, she passed the scroll to the boys to read.

So Professor Delppion was teaching them to dance was he? Maybe things wouldn't turn out as bad as she thought.


	2. Lesson1

First, I would like to say THANK YOU for your patience!!! I am currently studying abroad in South Africa, and my internet access is unpredictable so I can't update as frequently as I would like. I will be returning home near July, so hopefully after that things will settle down and I will be able to update more regularly :). Thanks for bearing with me =)

And a HUGE thanks to my roommate, Starmaster, for acting as a beta, and sound board, being brutally honest with things I need to change =)

Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!!

----------------

roseshavethorns- thanks for the review! I'll update as frequently as possible!!

Atalaya- I'm glad you're enjoying it!! Thanks so much for letting me know, it really encourages me to work on the story =)

alicat999- hehe, I agree completely… hence the reason I loved the idea for the story! Sorry for the wait, I hope it won't take so long in the future! As for Voldie… we'll see -evil grin-

willow-nymph- Thanks for pointing that out to me! I think the format Fanfiction wants and the one I try to use just don't get along :) I hope I fixed it!

Vespera3- I hope I don't disappoint you!

* * *

Chapter 2

The first week of classes came and went rather quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was Friday afternoon and the school was gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled all that week, as Professor Delppion needed time for "additional preparations" which had everyone eagerly anticipating the next week's lessons.

Hermione found that this made her a bit nervous. She had been looking forward to DADA class to get acquainted with Professor Delppion before her lessons began tonight. Since she hadn't 'officially' met him yet, she had no idea what to expect from him. Would he be as cruel and demanding as Snape? Would he be relaxed and easy-going?

The boys kept assuring her that she'd get to her lessons and Delppion would tell them to wiggle their feet around a bit and declare that a dance; like something Lockhart would have done. She hoped not, however. She rather liked to believe he had more class than that.

"Earth to Hermione! Hello?" Harry's voice interrupted her internal dialogue.

Ron frowned, "You weren't thinking about that Deppion again were you?"

"It's _Professor_ De_L_ppion, Ron" Hermione corrected, "and I can't help it."

"Yea, you and every other girl at Hogwarts" Ron grumbled.

"No, it's just that I'm terribly nervous about the lessons tonight. What if he's just like Snape and I'm stuck working with the both of them?"

Harry looked skeptical, "I doubt it. He doesn't seem capable of being that intimidating."

Hermione fixed him with a glare, but didn't argue. It's not as if she wanted him to be intimidating after all.

A silence descended upon the three of them, and Hermione was finally able to take note of something else that had been nagging at the back of her mind.

"Why is it so quiet?" She asked, not paying particular attention to anything else in the Hall.

Harry gasped "That's the least of our problems if we don't hurry! Potions starts in 10 minutes!"

"Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. She looked around the Hall and just noticed that most of the other students had left already. "I need to get my Potions book; I meant to leave early enough to get it! You two go down, I'll meet you there."

"But Herm-" Ron protested.

Anticipating his argument, Hermione interrupted him "Ron, you know it will be worse if I don't have my book than if I'm late. He'll call on me for everything! Now go!"

Not waiting for a response, Hermione grabbed her bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Come on" Harry urged Ron, who was still staring in disbelief at Hermione's retreating figure. "Let's see if we can stall Snape long enough for Hermione to get there."

Now Ron looked at Harry. They knew it was hopeless, but at least they would feel less guilty about the points lost when Hermione was late. Releasing a sigh, they both started walking towards Potions, a class they only wished they could drop.

After deciding in their 5th year that they wanted to become Aurors, the boys were dismayed to learn that they would have to take Potions all the way up to their NEWTS. Their only consolation was that their best friend was there to tutor them (or do their homework for them as the case may be) all the way through. Shrugging it off, they continued towards the dungeons for another round of lost points.

_I wonder if dance lessons will make Snape any nicer?_ mused Harry.

----------------

Hermione was running with everything she had in her back towards the common room: through the halls and up the changing staircase.

_Please, please, please don't change on me now_ she mentally begged as she raced up them. They didn't, and in a surprisingly small amount of time, she was standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Pixie wings" she gasped out, as the Fat Lady tutted at her, but the portrait swung open. She grabbed her Potions book from off the floor, next to the fireplace where she had left it the night before, then turned and ran back the way she came and down towards the dungeons.

She arrived at the Potions classroom just as everyone was taking their seats.

"Oh thank the Gods" she whispered to herself, taking a glance at the hour glass in the front of the classroom. "30 seconds left, I'm not late."

Risking a quick glance, she scanned the classroom for signs of Professor Snape. Not immediately seeing him, she was about to release a sigh of relief when…

"Miss Granger!!" _uh oh_ "Apparently the privilege of being Head Girl has proven too much of a burden for you" Snape hissed from behind her. "Perhaps I shall have to speak to your Head of House in regards to you falling behind on your academics! 10 points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's disruption of class!" he bellowed to the students, sending the Gryffindor half a glare that could make their blood freeze.

Torn between grief that Snape accused her of being late, and outrage at the implication that she had disrupted class before it had even begun, she settled for sending a nasty look across the room to where Draco Malfoy was smirking smugly at her. Suddenly remembering her conversation with Ron and Harry about Draco's mother, her expression softened and she looked towards him with grief and pity. It probably wasn't his fault he was such a git.

Noticing the change, Draco immediately looked away, confused. _Wonder what's gotten into the mudblood?_ he wondered, but shrugged off the thought as the lesson began.

Class seemed to take an indeterminable amount of time to end, and when it finally did, Hermione was certain it wasn't soon enough. Gryffindor was 50 points less than it had been that morning, and Snape was shooting daggers through his eyes at her.

"Don't worry" Ron offered after they stepped out of the classroom "you'll make up for the points in your other classes."

"No I won't" she replied glumly, "anything I make in other classes is to make up for what the two of you lose."

"Well" piped Harry, "I guess we'll just have to behave next week!" Smiling, he winked at Hermione as he and Ron headed towards the North Tower for divination and Hermione continued on to Muggle Studies.

----------------

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." Hermione muttered nervously to herself later that night as she walked towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for her first 'dance lesson.' "Perhaps I should have taken Ron's advice…" she reflected.

_Why don't you just stay in your room and say you're sick?_ Ron had said. _Harry and I can go there for you and tell them you can't make it._

_No_ she had sighed, '_cause no doubt Professor Delppion will want to reschedule and Professor Snape will just be angry that I wasted his time. It's better that I just get it over with._

_We'll inform your parents if you don't return_ Harry had joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"I just may not" she muttered, as the classroom came into view.

Stepping past the threshold of the classroom, Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. The classroom was charmed to look like nothing she had ever seen before. The room appeared as though it were amidst the cosmos. There was a blue so dark that it could have been black, surrounding everything- the ceiling, the walls, the floor- with stars twinkling all around her, giving the room a soft, heavenly glow. Glancing around, she could make out the shapes of constellations on the walls.

_It's as if someone took the night sky and shaped it into a classroom_ she thought to herself.

The only solid objects being the chairs and tables which were all pushed to one side, and a fire in the hearth at the front left of the room. The floor was opaque, but shone the same colour as the stars, making everything appear as though it had come out of a fairy tale.

"Hermione! Luv, I'm so glad ya've come!" A deep, sexy male voice rang out. Tearing her eyes away from the walls, she turned and her eyes came to rest on the handsome face of Professor Delppion.

Breathless at the proximity she was standing to him, she opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. Delppion took no notice however, and continued speaking.

"I was worried ya might not come- 'fraid ya might send ure friends te tell me ya were sick" he continued, his coffee eyes glittering with an omniscience that reminded her a bit of Dumbledore. "Although I can't say I'd have blamed ya, considering who Albus chose as a dance partner fer ya."

"I… I don't know what you mean, Professor" Hermione replied, not wanting to get in trouble for her personal opinion of Professor Snape.

"Now, now luv, no need te be like that wit me. Ya'd have te be blind AND deaf not te have noticed the reaction in the Great Hall when Professor Snape was announced. An please, call me Wys."

He gave her a wink and a wide smile that was reflected in his warm eyes, and Hermione found herself relaxing immensely.

"Thank you" she began, reluctant to address Professor Delppion so informally, but already feeling marginally more comfortable in his presence. "I've been terribly nervous about all of this. I can't tell you what a relief it is to finally meet you." Hermione responded earnestly.

"Aww, there's nuthin te it, this will be nuthin te be scared of. We'll astound the staff and students with our performance, we'll-"

"Are we quite ready to begin!?" Snape interrupted, as he stormed into the classroom, not even giving a fleeting look at the room around him even though he quite possibly could have just left Hogwarts and stepped into Heaven.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad ya've joined us" Wys welcomed.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "It's _Professor Snape_, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for some idiots nomination…" Ignoring the confused look Hermione sent Delppion, he went on "Now if you're quite finished wasting time with this _student_" he spat "could we please get on with it? I've got a dungeon full of solitude that deserves my time a lot more than the two of you." He finished in a huff.

Feeling indignation pinkening her cheeks, Hermione spoke up; "Now Professor Snape, I hardly volunteered…"

"I suggest you shut your mouth and don't finish that though you silly girl. Let's get on with it!" Snape seethed.

"Very well" began Delppion, seemingly unfazed by Snape's attitude and smiling encouragingly at Hermione "let's begin. The first thing we mus do before we go on any further is choose the song ya will dance te. I'm goin' te play a couple and monitor ure reactions te them, then I'll choose one."

"_You'll_ choose one?!" Snape snapped. "Now wait just-"

But with a flick of his wand, Delppion began the first song.

It's Electric!

You can't see it (It's electric)

You gotta feel it (It's electric)

Ooh, it's shakin' (It's electric)

Snape's mouth dropped open in indignation and Delppion chuckled.

_Who'd have thought a laugh could be so sensual?_ Thought Hermione, gazing into Delppion's endless brown eyes.

"How 'bout this one then?" Delppion continued, as again he flicked his wand.

You put you're right foot in,

You put your right foot out,

You put your right foot in, and you-

"Please, NO!" Hermione cried, recognizing the muggle tune and desperately trying to avoid the embarrassment she would face in the Great Hall if he was seriously suggesting the Hokie Pokey.

One again, Delppion's deep, velvety laugh gave her goose bumps as he admitted "Okay, okay, now fer the real choices."

"The real, what?! I don't have time for this!" Snape hissed, as the next song began to play.

Take a bow, the night is over  
This masquerade is getting older  
Light are low, the curtains down  
There's no one here

I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
The show is over, say good-bye…

"No?" Delppion said, observing the less than enthusiastic looks on his pupils' faces. "How about…"

Where will you go?

What will you say?

What will you do,

When you see a Vampire?

He stopped for a second, giving Snape a pointed look. Snape felt himself beginning to flush, and sent a glare to Hermione when a laugh escaped her throat.

"Well what 'bout this one…"

The atmosphere inside the classroom instantly became silent as the last song played out. Professor Snape stood stock-still, as though caught in a trance and Hermione found that she was unable to focus on anything else but the solemn lyrics that flowed through the DADA classroom as the haunting melody held the attentions of its audience, captive. The song played all the way through, and no one did anything but breathe as the song came to a close.

"Wow" Hermione murmured, and Snape seemed speechless.

"I… think we have our song" Delppion whispered into the silence, and all Hermione and Snape could do was nod in reply. "Well," he cleared his throat, and wiped away a tear from his eye "I think that's good fer now. We'll meet again next Friday, same time, te begin learning the steps… I'll have it finished by then."

Still trance-like, Hermione and Snape nodded and turned to leave the classroom. Before exiting, Snape seemed to shake his head, as if to clear it, then turned and glared at Delppion.

"I trust that next week you will be more adequately prepared" Snape sneered. "It's bad enough that you cancel class to finish the _decorating_ that should have been accomplished over the summer. You may waste the students' time all you wish, but I will not endure another waste of mine." He finished, and swept out of the room, his cape mimicking his actions and making a small 'snap' as he rounded the corner sharply.

Hermione bit her lip, avoiding Delppion's eyes and turned to leave as well.

"Oh, and Hermione…" Delppion called as she was about to step into the hall. She turned towards him; listening attentively. "See ya in class on Monday."

Looking into his handsome face and hearing the way her name rolled off his tongue, she answered in the only was she was capable of at the moment: she smiled.

----------------

A/N: The first song is the "Electric Slide," the second is the "Hokie Pokey" (the spelling mistake is intentional), the third is by Madonna, it's "Take a Bow," and the last is called "Vampire," and it's by a South African band called "Obsession." Unfortunately, I don't own the rights to any of these songs =)


End file.
